Unrequited, Unfulfilled
by seductionandcandlelight
Summary: The time had come for everything to be revealed, all secrets uncovered, all emotions unlocked. And now, when he held her... HarryGinny


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… Or Ginny Weasley… or an excessively large house in Edinburgh… I know, life sucks.**

**Author's Note: I'm working on ****Everything About You, ****but I know not many people are bothering to keep up with it and I'm still getting started. I know this one-shot is completely crap, but I thought I'd try it out… just in case. Leave a review if you've got a minute! Thanks ******

**Unrequited, Unfulfilled**

_A Harry/Ginny Fanfiction_

"_I had always loved you. Unrequited, unfulfilled. I had always loved you. I was incomplete without you, distraught every time you passed me without acknowledgment. I have always loved you. It was years… It was years before I realized… I was waiting for the boy who never saw me, no matter what I looked like. I was waiting for the boy who would never hear me, whatever I said. I was waiting for the boy who never paid attention, regardless of how loud I screamed. Was I destined to live like this? Was I supposed to wait for a boy who would never reciprocate my feelings? A boy who would never feel my touch, no matter how far I reached out to him. I was infinitely frustrated, excessively depressed. Every night, I would cry myself to sleep, thinking of brilliant green eyes and a spirit and heroism more untamable than the fiercest dragons, a heart that spat fire and a mind that was nimble and able as the body that held you. I knew I would never deserve you. I had to change. You were everything I had ever wanted, but now I had to become my own person. Soon, I was. I was someone else entirely, not who I used to be. But what I felt for you never changed, no matter how much I covered it up. Every time I kissed Michael, Dean, Justin, or any other boy I dated, I would close my eyes and pretend that was you. That those eyes I would see if I opened mine were a brilliant green, the hair I ran my fingers through was as incorrigible as it's owner, and pitch black in contrast with the perfect white skin that stretched over your fine boned features. You were an idol. You were a hero from every view. You were perfect. I was not. I was everything I despised in a person, simply because you would not love me. And that was all I had ever wanted. All I ever wanted was you." _

Ginny spoke to Harry, tears seeping out from beneath her closed eyelids. This was a talk of times far past. Now, there was no place for misunderstanding. The time had come for everything to be revealed, all secrets uncovered, all emotions unlocked. And now, when he held her, he smelt flowers, and he smelt his own cologne, his sweat mingled with hers, and he smelt fire, and he smelt blood, flowing with the salt of her tears.

"_Ginny, I love you more than life. Any pain you felt then, I feel ten times over now. I felt the same pain whenever you set eyes on another boy. But you were utterly unattainable. I would never be able to have you. Off limits, and too perfect for words. I love you more than I've loved anything before. There is nothing I wouldn't do to make you happy. I give myself to you in all my scarred, imperfect glory. I cannot hope to be half the person you talked about, and not only because you always caught my eye, and I would never be able to ignore you, or even miss you as you walked through the corridors. Ginny, you were another point in a list of many… a list of things I could never have. I wanted to lie at your feet, to give everything I had to you, but I knew I would never be enough. I would never be good enough. I was not able to give you anything you wanted, not half of what you needed. I was forced to push my desires aside, as I have been so many times before. I needed you just as much as you wanted me… perhaps more. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, the softest voice I'd ever heard, the most compassionate nature, the fieriest spirit, and the most untouchable goddess to ever grace me with her presence. I loved you beyond anything I thought was possible, in depths that were unfathomable to me. There was absolutely nothing that caused me more pain in those six years at Hogwarts… and yet, there was nothing else that would ever give me such happiness."_

And together they sat, silent promises, silent tears. And for each, a silent shaky smile. Now, they both had what they had never had before. They both had achieved that which was impossible, attained that which was untouchable. They finally had each other.

_I love you… I always have… I will forevermore._


End file.
